if they only knew,
by arielenicole
Summary: Asher Watson is not your typical paratrooper, but the rest of easy company doesn't know that. Will they ever find out? I'd love reviews and votes on who to pair Ash with, so please? Any and all criticism and thoughts are welcomed! And the choices for pairing are Liebgott, Luz or Malarkey. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"we pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass,

we never land upon our feet, we always hit our ass.

hidee-tidee, christ almighty, who the hell are we?

zim-zam, god damn, we're airborne infantry."

the song was damn near branded on to my brain by the time we reached the bottom of that hill. now, don't get me wrong - i loved running. in fact, i loved running so damn much i was on the cross country team at my school for four straight years. but running up currahee? that shit was the absolute worst, especially with a guy like sobel yelling in my ear every 5 damn seconds.

being the daughter of a general of the great war had its privileges, and its downfalls. and of course, the downfalls out weighed the majority of the privileges. every morning my father had myself and my three siblings, all brothers, run the training course he had set up in our spacious backyard. i was used to the wall, and the ropes, and army crawling under barbed wire - i finished the course my first time in under 8 minutes, but i digress.

we reached the barracks after our run filled with vomit and pain, and the first thing i did was collapse head first onto my bunk. i wanted to cry. i never thought that becoming a paratrooper would be this difficult. and having a c.o. like sobel most certainly didn't help. "what the hell was he thinking, having us run on a full stomach? that's not good for the digestion." perconte called out, and i couldn't help but laugh. "you think he gives a fuck about your digestion, frank?" i called out to him, slowly sitting up, removing my army issued boots from my swollen feet. "well he should! i've got a very sensitive stomach." i snorted again, slolwy rolling my eyes and standing up from my bunk.

i waited until everyone was back from the showers before i went to take mine. i wasn't modest, or shy of my body...i just knew the boys wouldn't take to well to finding out i lacked certain 'danglies' between my thighs. yes, i am a girl, don't rub it in. i've been treated differently by everyone around me simply because of my sex for my entire life, it felt nice to not be looked down on or thought of differently for once. the only people who didn't treat me like a fragile doll was my father and my brothers. my mother died when i was a baby, something abut birth complications - my father doesn't like to get into it. my family allowed me to join the baseball team with the boys, play in the dirt, wear pants, which of course was looked down upon by the women in our town.

i made sure i was alone before stripping out of my sweaty p.t. gear and climbing under the cold water. i showered quickly, like always, before pulling on my o.d.'s and walking back to my bunk. i ran my hand through my still damp hair, cut just short of a buzz. i had always had my hair short growing up, simply because long hair was a hassle, so getting it shaved before leaving for basic training was no problem for me. i walked back over to my bunk, dropping my dirty p.t. gear into the laundry before laying back on the cot and stealing a smoke from the guy next to me. i never remembered his name, but he never remembered mine either, so it worked out. i lit the cigarette, a lucky strike, taking a long drag before throwing an arm behind my head and closing my eyes.

"hey, you, is that one of my lucky strikes?" the familiar man's voice called out, and i smirked, slowly opening one eye. "maybe, maybe not...who's asking?" i took a long drag, blowing the smoke towards the figure leaning over me.

"you're telling me, that you still don't remember my name?" he looked offended. i laughed. "you didn't remember mine, so why are you getting so upset? if you don't have to remember my name, than i most certainly don't have to remember yours." i nodded, and with that i closed my eyes. my eyes were only shut for a good ten seconds before i felt the cigarette leave my lips. i sighed, opening my eyes to meet chocolate brown ones staring down at me, and i jumped. "jesus, what?" i sat up, leaning back against the wall. "i'm george...george luz." he stuck his hand out, and i sighed. so that's what his name was. "asher watson." i nodded, taking his hand, shaking it slowly. "right...so now you can't forget my name." he smirked, and i stole back the cigarette that dangled from his lips, taking a drag. "and you can't forget mine." and with that it was time for a lecture.

i sat between my two closest friends, bill and don. from day one they had my back, and i wouldn't ever forget them nearly carrying me up the hill that first day after i sprained my ankle all the way at the bottom of the hill.

it was our last lecture before we headed off to fort benning and began jump training. i couldn't wait to get my wings. i didn't remember a good bit of the lecture, only because i was dead tired, hungry because of throwing up my lunch, and i really wanted to draw. i ended up drawing the screaming eagle badge of the paratroopers, down to every last detail from memory. it was either that, or listen to lieutenant winters, as lovely as that man was, explain the importance of your parashoot.

don looked over my shoulder and i jumped as he whispered into my ear. "that's really cool." he didn't seem to want to be paying attention to the lecture either. i smirked, slowly nodding. "thanks. here, keep it." i replied, handing over the piece of paper before sliding my pencil back into my pocket, leaning back in my seat. "really? are you sure?" he whispered back and i nodded, giving him a smile. "yah, sure. i mean, you'll probably put it to better use than i would." i pulled a cigarette from behind my ear, lighting it and taking a slow drag.

"who knew the army was gonna be so goddamn boring?"i sighed, leaning back. bill looked over at me, a smirk crossing his sharp features. "what, were you expecting it to all be fun and games, kid?" he asked, making me roll my eyes. "first, don't call me kid. second, i don't know what i expected, but it sure as hell wasn't this. if i wanted a goddamn lecture, i'd go to college."

"will you shut it?" luz turned to face me, giving me a smirk. "i'm trying to learn here." i laughed softly, kicking the back of his seat with a sigh.

after another hour of boring lecture and more screaming eagles, it was time for dinner. my stomach growled in reply, and i heard a chorus of laughter from behind me. "shutup." i laughed along with them, elbowing liebgott in the ribs. "ow, fuck, what was that for?" i smirked, shrugging slowly. "you were closest." i hopped up the stairs into the mess hall, jogging up to the front to grab a tray. "yah, lieb, don't you know ash's logic by now?" i heard don's voice from behind me, and i smirked. "hey, it's smart logic. i'm a smart guy." it had taken me a few weeks of repeating my new name into the mirror and calling myself male pronouns instead of female ones before i was finally able to go along with my own charade. i wasn't ashley watson anymore, i was asher, a 21 year old male, youngest son of general watson. "yah, bullshit watson. you're dumber than a box of nails." came liebgott's reply, and i smirked, elbowing him deep into his ribs again. "at least i'm sharp." i winked, grabbing a plate and standing in front of the window, waiting for my meal.

i was not impressed with the slop that was on my plate. i sat down in my usual spot between don and bill, staring at the piece of rubbery meat on my plate. "this cannot be edible."i said to myself, using my fork to break off a piece, stabbing it and placing it in my mouth slowly. "actually...not bad." i nodded, and soon the rest of the boys were digging in.

lights out came faster than we wanted, but we were leaving to get our jump wings the following day, and we were expected to be in tip-top shape. i pulled off my o.d.'s, leaving me in my t-shirt and skivvies, and i climbed into bed. some of the boys were up playing craps, something i was never really good at. even if i was good at it, more than likely i would've passed just to get some shut eye. a girl...guy...needed his rest. i was out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

So, thank you so much to **BobtheFrog** and **absentees** for reviewing! I love your opinions and constructive criticism, so keep it coming please.

 **Disclaimer;** I don't own the Band of Brothers franchise - the tv show, the book, etc. I only own Asher/Ashley. I also don't mean any disrespect to the men who fought for our country.

 _P.S._ If any of you were wondering, I've been picturing Asher/Ashley as Natalie Portman in V for Vendetta. If you picture her as someone else, let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

"1,000, 2,000, 3,000, 4,000, 5,000, 6,000, 7,000, 8,000, 9,000."

The sound of the glass smacking against the table made me grin, and I cheered along with the rest of my men. "Hi-ho, silver!" Wild Bill cheered loudly, pinning the jump wings that had been clenched between his pearly whites to his dress greens. "All right, it's Ash's turn." I turned towards Muck, giving him a grin. "Hold on, lemme go get a new glass." I downed the small amount of frothy liquid left in my glass before standing up, walking over to the bar.

"Corporal Toye…there will be no leaning in my company." I heard the very familiar and annoying voice of Sobel, and I smirked. "Are those…dusty jump wings? How do you expect to slay the huns, with dust on your jump wings?" I took the seat beside Joe, smirking as he grabbed George by his collar. "Luz….just give me and Ash a drink." I laughed, setting my empty glass down on the bar top. "Hell of an idea, Joe." He replied, filling up both of our glasses. "Three miles up, three miles down." I held up my glass for the cheers along with the other two men, grinning softly as I took a sip of the beer.

"Ten-hut."

I set my glass down on the counter, immediately standing at attention along with the rest of Easy Company. Colonel Sink entered the room and with a warm smile told us, "Well, at ease, paratroopers." We relaxed into our 'at ease' positions, and I smiled. It felt nice to be called a paratrooper. "Good evening, Easy Company." He called out to us. "Evening, sir." We immediately replied, giving him a proud grin. We were finally able to call ourselves members of the airborne. "Now parachute infantry is a brand-new concept in American military history. But by God, the 506 is gonna forge that brand-new concept into victory." We cheered a chorus of yes sir's in reply, each of us wearing a proud, shit-eating grin. "I want you to know that I'm damned proud of each and every one of you. Now you deserve this party. Thank you, Sergeant Grant." He took the glass of amber liquid from Grant, holding it up in cheers for the rest of us. "So I want you to have fun, and remember our motto….Currahee!" We followed suit, holding up our glasses and replying with our own cheer.

As the music turned back on, I walked back to my table, sitting down at the spot beside Muck. "Now, where'd we leave off?" I grinned, dropping my jump wings into my beer.

It was the end of the night, and all of the company had ventured back to our barracks to get a good night's rest before we headed off to Camp Mackall the following day. I waited until everyone was sound asleep before sneaking off to the communal showers, carrying my pajamas with me. I picked the one farthest from the door, wanting to save myself from the possibility of someone walking in quietly enough, and quickly stripped off my dress greens, hanging them up outside of the shower. The last thing I needed was another weekend pass revoked by Sobel because of wrinkly dress greens. I stood under the water, humming 'A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square' to myself as I rinsed off the smell of beer and dirty men. I loved the men in my company, but there was some times when I really missed being a girl. I missed shaving, I missed wearing cute clothes, and most of all, I missed just having fun and being a girl.

I had gotten so caught up in singing that I hadn't even realized someone had walked in until I heard the water to another shower turn on. Immediately I stopped humming and wrapped my arms around my chest, however small it may be. "Hello?" I called out and I heard a very familiar laugh. "Luz? I thought you were asleep." I replied, instantly trying to hurry and finish washing up so I could put on my clothes. "What? I can't hear you…I'm coming over there." Oh shit.

"No, no, that's fine, you stay over there." I practically yelled, quickly trying to rinse off my body before he managed to make his way over to me. "What, you scared or something? I promise I won't judge you if you're lacking in some departments." He was just around the corner now. I quickly turned off the water, keeping my back to him as he neared and trying to reach behind myself, scrambling to find my towel. "Shut the fuck up, George…just stay over there. Can't a guy shower in peace?" By the time I finished my sentence he was standing in front of me. I kept my back to him, tying to the towel around my waist, because tying it around my chest would make things a little too obvious. That didn't mean I was willing to show off my chest to him.

"Why are you so scared of showering with the other guys?" He laughed, and I reached behind me, trying to grab my t-shirt or my binding wrap, or something, anything. "Hey, I'm just kidding, look at me." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him and before I could react, he saw them. "Fucking Christ, George." I pulled the towel up to cover my chest as he gawked at me. "Wait, hold the fuck up….you're a…a girl? You, Ash Watson, a girl?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Yes, and? What has that got to do with anything?" Maybe if I played it off like it was nothing, he would leave it alone. "I just...fucking hell, you're a girl?" Well, that plan backfired. I sighed, grabbing the bandage to bind my chest from the hook before turning back around. I dried off before dropping the towel, like I stated prior I had no qualms about my body, it was just me being a woman and not wanting them to find out. But, now that George knew, I didn't care anymore. I tied the bandage around my chest, binding it before grabbing the skivvies and pulling those on, turning to look back at him. He was gawking. "Fucking, Luz, just….don't say anything, okay? I can't lose my jump wings, not now." He didn't reply. I sighed, throwing on an undershirt before throwing my towel into the hamper and grabbing my dress greens. "Just...please, George?" He finally blinked, turning to look towards me, slowly nodding. "Right….yah, sorry. I just…yah, I won't. I won't say anything." I nodded slowly back, muttering a quiet thank you before sliding on my boots, making my way back to the barracks. Who was I kidding? Luz had the biggest mouth in the entire company. I was fucked.

* * *

By the time I was dressed in my O.D.'s and on the train headed to Camp Mackall the following day, all the men in our barracks knew. I avoided their gazes, and they avoided mine. I knew this would happen, which is why I had planned on not saying anything in the first place. I sat in the back of the train car, lighting a lucky strike I had swiped from Bill's bag. I was screwed. Completely, totally, utterly fucked. It was only a matter of time before Sobel found out and reported me to Colonel Sink. What would happen then? Would I be shot? Hung up by my toes in the dungeon? I had to snort at that image and I relaxed back into my seat as the train slowly pulled out of the station. It wasn't long before someone sat across from me. I turned to face him, and I sighed, taking a long drag from the cigarette.

"You want to know if it's true or not, right?" I asked Bill, and he sighed, lighting up his own cigarette. "I don't care if it's true or not. You're a damn good soldier and a good guy….dame….whatever." I scoffed, taking another drag. "You see, this is why I didn't tell anybody? Because now everyone in the company is going to think less of me. They're going to think this _broad_ is gonna get us all killed, this _dame_ should be at home in the kitchen, this _gal_ needs to be coddled and protected. Well, for your fucking information Bill Guarnere, I'm still Asher Watson. I can double-time Curraheee with a full pack, I can beat Sobel at the training course, and I can out shoot Shifty. That hasn't changed just because George decided to not mind his own goddamn business and keep his fucking mouth shut." I nearly shouted at him, furious at not only him but the entire company of men. He let out a slow sigh, and I did as well, taking a long drag from my cigarette.

It was quiet for a long time, meaning at least 10 minutes, before he finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." He held out his hand for a shake and I slowly nodded, taking his hand and shaking back. "Just don't think any less of me and I'll do the same." I replied, leaning back slowly.

* * *

 _June 23, 1943_

 _Camp Mackall, N.C._

We were huddled down in a ditch somewhere in the forest on a mission. I hadn't paid that much attention to what our objective was. All I knew is that we were supposed to take the other team by surprise and annihilate them. So far, things weren't going well. "Petty. Map. Come on." I heard Sobel whisper-shout at a soldier to my right. I sighed, moving over to take his spot, looking over to Bill. "He's gonna get us killed." I muttered under my breath, glaring harshly as he looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he had placed us. "Wow, so very optimistic." I heard Liebgott mutter behind me, and I reached my elbow back, hitting him square in the ribs. "Jesus, Ash, can you not?" He winced, rubbing the spot where I had hit him.

"2nd platoon, move out!" I heard Lt. Winters yell in a hushed tone, and immediately confusion spread over my features. "What the fuck?" I muttered, moving my rifle onto my shoulder. "Tactical column!" We climbed out of the ditch and followed after Winters and Sobel up the hill, and soon we came face to face with an ambush of well disguised fellow paratroopers.

"Captain, you've just been killed along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?" An unfamiliar soldier appeared, giving Sobel a look. "Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th." I glared at the back of his head, slowly shaking my head. The man taking our outfit looked disapointed. I looked over to Joe Toye, and he looked just as pissed as I was. In fact, the entire company looked pissed, pissed and embarrassed, and just as disappointed as that guy. "Leave three wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area." I groaned, moving my rifle back to its position on my shoulder. Sobel turned and pointed to three men to stay back as the wounded while the rest of us made our way back.

"I swear to God, if I die because of Sobel, I'm coming back to haunt all of you for letting me die." I glared at the other men. They laughed, but lightly. They knew I wasn't joking. Don walked up beside me, a sour look on his face. "Do you think he'll get any better before we ship out?" I turned towards the redhead, snorting softly. "Uh, no. We'll be lucky if he doesn't make the train go up in flames." I replied. He nodded slowly. "It's sad how right you are."

* * *

The following day we packed up our belongings. We were being put on a train to take us to a troop ship, but we didn't know where on earth we were going. I had neatly packed up all my belongings, shoving them deep into my bag before heading away from the barracks. I was nervous but I couldn't be more excited. We were finally going to see combat. I found my way over to Joe Toye, sitting on my bag beside him.

"Eh, you gotta admit, he's got no chance. Either the Krauts will get him, or one of us." Cobb replied to something Popeye had said, and I sighed. I hated to admit that he was right. "Who, Sobel?" Liebgott sat next to Cobb, and I nodded, making him smirk. He was thinking of ways to end Sobel, I could just see it. "He screwed up one maneuver." Shifty replied quietly, and I sighed, reaching up to fix my cap. "Well, you know, I'm always fumbling with grenades. It would be easy if one went off by accident, you know?" Liebgott had ignored Shifty's remark, and I couldn't help but smirk. "Bit messy though, wouldn't it be?" I replied, and he sighed slowly.

"Well...now they must have put him in charge for a reason." Shifty spoke up again, this time a little louder, gathering the attention of the rest of the group. I couldn't hide my audible sigh. "Yah, cos the army wouldn't make a mistake, right, shift?" Liebgott said tauntingly, and with that i stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "C'mon, we should find a seat." I said to no one in particular, leaving them all sitting there as I made my way onto the trucks that would take us to the train station.

We were soon on our way, and I had immersed myself in a conversation with Don about our home lives. He was telling me all about Astoria - the weather, his family, his parents, and everything he was leaving behind to go jump out of a perfectly good airplane. I snorted softly, lighting a cigarette as I leaned back. "Where are you from, Ash?" He was the only one who still treated me the same since he found out about my gender. Even Bill was still antsy about it. The rest of the men weren't as on edge as Bill but weren't nearly as open as Don. Well, Don and Liebgott. I handed Joe back his lighter, he was seated next to me and across from Don and a sleeping Muck.

"Well, I was born in Nevada, near Vegas actually. My dad hated where we lived so we moved to Colorado when I was really little. I think it had something to do with my mom dying as well, but I don't like to pry. But yah, me, my three brothers, and my dad all moved to this town up in the Rockies and that's where I grew up. My dad was a General and he worked at Fort Carson for the army, still does. He fought in the Great War." I took a drag, leaning back slowly. "We had set up the training course in my back yard, but we weren't really used to snow, so in the winter we had not idea what the fuck to do." I laughed, sighing slowly. "Of course, that didn't get us out of doing it. He just moved it to our dank basement." I took another drag, slowly nodding.

"Do you miss them?" I heard Joe ask, and I looked over to him, shrugging. "Sometimes. But I'd rather be here, making a difference, you know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so, hi! So sorry it has taken me so long to finally get chapter three out, but I promise more are coming! I got tangled up in school, which is over for the summer now, and work but I'll make time for you guys! Please keep those reviews coming and let me know what you think!

* * *

 _Dear Sir or Madam,_

 _Soon your son will drop from the sky to engage and defeat the enemy. Your frequent letters of love and encouragement will arm him with a fighting heart. With that he cannot fail, but will win glory for himself, make you proud of him and his country ever grateful for his service in its hour of need._

 _Signed Herbert M. Sobel,_

 _Captain Commanding._

* * *

We didn't spend long in Brooklyn before being piled onto the troop ship, setting sail out into the Atlantic to Europe. We didn't know much about our destination, who and wear we would fight. All we knew is what had been drilled into us, the Krauts were the enemy and we were to defend our country whatever the cost may be. Or however that saying goes.

The air below deck smelled of men, awful body odor, and cigarette smoke. I never felt more at home. I plopped my stuff down on a bunk next to Don, peeling off my life jacket and laying back with one hand behind my head, the other rested on my stomach.

It had finally started to hit me; I was going into battle. I had fooled my commander, my captain, my C.O. into believing that I was a man, that I was a soldier. I was a soldier. I was Private Asher Watson, machine gun operator and strong, independent man. Well, woman, but man in this situation. I was going over the Atlantic to a foreign country when I had never left the west side of America. This was all so new to me, so exciting. I looked over to Don, giving him a small smile.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, giving me a grin. I could only shrug, the smile never leaving my lips.

"I can't fucking wait to kill some Krauts." I finally replied, laughing at the cheering reply from the boys around me.

"Hey, guys, I'm glad I'm going to Europe." I sat up slightly as I heard Joe's husky voice, a small smirk crossing my lips. "Hitler gets one of these right across the windpipe," He opens up his pocket knife as he speaks, "Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye Day, and pays me 10 grand a year for the rest of my fucking life."

I snorted, laying back. "You wish, Toye. We have a better chance of getting rid of Sobel than you do of offing Hitler." I took a drag, laughing lightly at the glare I got in response.

"What if we don't get to Europe? What if they send us to North Africa?" I hadn't really thought of that. North Africa didn't seem entirely ideal.

"My brother's in North Africa, he says it's hot." Bill replied, taking a drag from his own cigarette.

"Really? It's hot in Africa?" Don gave Guarnere a look, sarcasm dripping off every word. I snorted again, this seeming to be the only thing I could add to the conversation, sitting up in my bunk.

"Shut up. The point is, it don't matter where we go. Once we get into combat, the only person you can trust is yourself, and the fella, or in Ash's case, lady, next to you." That earned him a smack on the back of his head.

"As long as he's….she's…a paratrooper." Toye nodded, and I gave him a look as well. He turned around. Smart guy.

"Oh yah? And what if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?" I heard from Luz above us as he climbed to his bunk.

"If I'm next to Sobel in combat, I'm moving on down the line. Hook up with some other officer like Heyliger or Winters." I added to the conversation, handing my cigarette over to Don when he asked.

Bill sighed. "I like Winters, He's a good man. But when the bullets start flying, I don't know if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me." I simply arched my eyebrow, taking a drag.

"And how do you know he's a Quaker?" I asked, turning to face him as he climbed out of his bunk.

"He ain't 'Catlick'."

"Well neither is Sobel." I heard from above. I couldn't distinguish the voice.

"That prick's a son of Abraham." My eyes immediately went towards Liebgott. I knew where this was going.

"He's what?" Joe asked, giving Bill a chance to redeem himself I figured.

"He's a jew." Well there goes all hope of redemption.

"Oh fuck," I heard Joe mutter, throwing his cigarette to the floor of the ship before hopping off his bunk from above, stalking over to where Bill stood. "I'm a jew."

"Congratulations…now get your nose out of my face." Guarnere replied, lightly shoving the scrawny man in front of him back a few inches.

It went from 0 to 100 real fast from there. Before I knew it Joe had Bill in a head lock and was dragging him down to the floor. A crowd surrounded the two men and I could only roll my eyes. Men could be such idiots. I climbed out of my bunk, pushing through the throng of men around the two. I wedged myself between the two, pushing them apart and standing between the men as I waited for them to calm themselves down.

"Look at you two…fighting over fucking Sobel? Bill, watch what you say about Jews. Don't be so fucking insensitive, alright? And Joe…calm the fuck down. He wasn't insulting you, or any Jews. He was being a prick about Sobel. That's it. So kiss and make the fuck up because fighting won't solve a goddamn thing." I glared at the two of them and slowly I watched the wall they had put up begin to crumble.

They each extended a hand, shaking it and saying their apologies before going back to their separate bunks.

Men fought with their fists but then once the fight was over it was like it had never happened. Women on the other hand were an entirely different story. It was moments like this when I realized just how much I enjoyed spending time with men instead.

The journey wouldn't take more than two weeks, but being cooped up below decks like that for that large amount of time wasn't doing any of us good. I spent most of my time above deck, playing poker with the men, particularly Luz and Liebgott like now.

Don was off causing trouble with Muck and Penkala, and Bill was off with Toye. We were going to spend several years together in combat, I didn't mind not seeing them for a few hours.

"So, what's the game we're playing?" I asked, looking between the two of them as I shuffled the cards.

"Five-card draw?" Luz offered, and I slowly nodded before dealing out the cards between the three of us.

I stared down at my cards with the best poker face I could manage. I was never a good liar, but I hoped the two men sitting across from me couldn't figure that out.

Liebgott caught sight of my concentration and a small smirk crossed his lips. I gave him a small smirk in return before turning back to my cards. He was too cocky for his own good, and he was about to find out why. I laid my cards out in front of me, smirking at the two men. "Straight flush…read 'em and weep boys." The look on the men's faces were enough as winnings…well almost enough. I collected the coins and other odds and ends in the center of our circle, stuffing whatever I could in my pocket.

We played one more game, which I won again, and the boys looked like they had had enough of me, so I figured I'd quit while I was ahead.

"Well, boys, that's enough ass-kicking for me. I'm gonna head off to bed." I nodded at the two of them as we said our good night's before making my way down to where the bunks were.

I walked down an empty hallway, dropping my cigarette to the floor and stomping on it to put it out when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and nodded at an unfamiliar face, probably from a different company. I wish that I had kept my eyes on him.

"So, Luz says you're really a lady in disguise…why don't we find that out?"

I felt his arms wrap around me and I never had a chance to react. I tried to throw him off me but before I could I felt his hands grip my arms, keeping them in place. What was I going to do? I was alone, so I couldn't ask for help….even if I wasn't alone, I couldn't ask for help. I wasn't going to allow myself to seem like a weak woman to these men.

I thought about the self-defense and hand to hand combat classes I had taken. I bent over, grabbing one of his legs and pulling hard, making him fall onto his back. I could hear the wind being knocked out of him and I used that to my advantage, giving his nether regions a swift kick.

"I'm a man, with a huge dick, bigger than yours I'd wager…now back the fuck off." I spit on his uniform, giving him a glare before making my way down to my bunk.

It took me several minutes and weaving through the crowd to find my bunk, but once I found it I crawled in, staying quiet. Luz and Liebgott were already back, and I felt their eyes burning a hole in me. I turned my back to them. I couldn't let them know what had just happened. They would think I was weak and vulnerable, and not strong enough to be a paratrooper. I had to keep my mouth shut, which was easier than I thought it would be.

It took me longer than I thought it should to fall asleep. Every time I started to drift off, the ship would lurch to the side, causing me to toss and turn in my canopy and wake me again. I finally had enough, so I climbed out of the bunk and slid my leather boots over my O.D.'s before making my way above deck.

I carried my knife in my pocket along with my lucky strikes. I didn't know if that man would make another surprise appearance. I made my way to the front of the ship, sitting on the floor as I lit a cigarette and laid back to look up at the night sky.

It was silent for a good hour before I heard footsteps behind me. I sat up quickly, spinning around to face who was approaching me, before finally relaxing. "Oh….it's just you."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so, hi, I'm so sorry I'm just getting this chapter out now. A lot of stuff got away from me and before I knew it I had completely forgotten about this. But, I'm back? So don't hate me. Please leave reviews, let me know how the story is, vote on who Ash should end up with, etc, etc.

Also the boys don't belong to me, all rights go to their respective owners and this is by no means meant as disrespectful towards Band of Brothers or the veterans that fought for this country. This is based on the mini series, and my only ownership is of Ash.

* * *

The familiar face of George Luz came into view and I slowly let out the breath I had been holding. After the incident prior, I was on high alert. Luz seemed to sense my worries, the smirk slowly dropping.

"Ash, what's up? You look like you seen a ghost." He chuckled, plopping down in front of me and stealing the cigarette from my fingers.

I simply rolled my eyes, snatching the cigarette back before he could place it between his lips. "None of your business." I murmured, taking a long drag.

George sighed. I could see him becoming agitated. I wasn't about to tell him what was really on my mind though...I couldn't. "You left before us earlier, and you got back later...and now you're up here having a fit or something." He spoke softly, concern evident in his tone.

I scoffed before he even finished his sentence, throwing the cigarette on the ground. "I told you, it's none of your fucking business." I stood up, but before I could make my way back below decks he grabbed my hand. I stopped, spinning around to face him, immediately softening when I saw the look on his face. "Fuck," I whispered before slowly taking a seat back down on the deck, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Okay, fine...but if you fucking tell anyone I swear to God, Luz..." He held up his hands in defense, the smirk returning to his face after a brief moment. "Did you get it on or something?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I reached out and smacked his arm, earning a whine in protest.

"This fucking private from another company said that you fucking told him I was a chick and decided to check for himself," I grumbled, glaring at him as his jaw dropped.

"Shit...Ash, fuck, I'm sorry...I only...I only told the guys in Easy, I swear. I don't know how he heard." He stammered out, attempting to defend himself.

"Sure...with your big mouth." I glared over at him, reaching for another cigarette. If it wasn't the Krauts who would kill me, it'd certainly be lung cancer.

George ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his lighter to light the cigarette perched between my lips. I silently thanked him before taking a long drag, running my hand over the stubble on top of my head. "I'm sorry." He finally spoke, cutting through the silence.

I looked up to him after another moment before finally nodding. "As long as I'm not kicked out of this company, you're forgiven," I answered, and a grin spread across his lips.

"Deal." He stuck out his hand, standing up before pulling me with him. "Let's get you back downstairs, you need the rest...those big bags under your eyes, so not appealing for a lady." He teased, and I gave him an elbow to the ribs, smirking as he let out a groan.

"You sleep with one eye open Luz, or I'm gonna slit your throat in your sleep." I laughed as we made it back down below deck, pushing through to our bunks.

* * *

 _ **September 1943**_

 _ **Aldbourne, England**_

This is where it started to get scary. There were new training exercises every day, and each one introduced meant they were closer to getting into real combat. Asher wasn't scared, not one bit. But Ashley? Ashley trembled at the thought of being on the front line with Krauts shooting at her. I wasn't about to let it show though. The guys knew I was a woman, that just meant I had to be ten times tougher than each and every single one of them. I would never allow myself a moment of weakness, not even on my own. If they saw me as weak I would be coddled and made to feel unworthy to be a paratrooper. So I would just have to fake it until I made it, or however that saying went.

Today we were doing a training exercise where we had to find their objective, split into two teams, and secure it. And of course, I was on Sobel's team. I grumbled the whole time during the briefing and even as I was getting my gear together. I hated Sobel as much as the next guy because of his attitude, but I knew if I was stuck with him during real combat, I wouldn't have to wait for a Kraut to kill him – I would. Unless of course, Sobel got me killed first, which was starting to look like a real possibility.

We jogged across an open field, approaching a barbed wire fence. Immediately I knew we were lost, and I knew it was Sobel's fault. I grumbled a choice word under my breath, looking between the men. They all seemed to share my feelings.

"Why...Why is there a fence here, there should be no fence here..." Sobel began mumbling to himself as we took a knee. "Tipper! Give me a the...the goddamn map." He snatched it off of Tip, standing conveniently beside him, before telling the men to get behind a set of trees for cover.

We jogged into the covered area, grumbling as we went. I jogged up to wear Perconte had knelt, kneeling beside him. "Sobel's lost again, right?"

"Yeah, he's lost." The short Italian answered me and I let out a soft groan, shaking my head. We were fucked. "Hey, Luz!" He called after George, waving him over to where we were. "Can you do Major Horton?" He arched an eyebrow, a mischievous grin appearing on his lips.

Luz matched his grin with one of his own, replying "Does a wild bear crap in the woods son?" He answered, using his best impression of the Major.

"Maybe the good major can goose this schmuck...get us moving?" Frank had a way of starting trouble, but this was probably the best idea yet.

At first Luz hesitated, shaking his head. "C'mon Luz, you gotta." I pushed, nodding slowly as I looked over to him and then peeked back around the trees at Sobel, still attempting to read the map.

"Okay, fine, just this once." He relented, kneeling with the rest of the men. "Ash, keep watch." He motioned me to move forward so I got down on my belly, army crawling towards the edge of the treeline where I knew he couldn't see me, but I could see him easily. "Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?" He called out, and it took every bit of strength in me to not burst out laughing.

"Who said that? Who broke silence?" His fury almost dampened the mood...almost.

"What is the goddamn hold up, Mister Sobel?" Luz repeated himself, shushing us as another chorus of giggles escaped our lips. I could barely contain myself, and I felt someone, I assumed Luz, clap a hand over my mouth.

"A fence, sir...uh...barbed wire fence!" Sobel finally answered, and I watched as he spun to face the trees. I expected him to run up here, trying to find Horton so he wouldn't make a total fool out of himself, but he stayed put.

"Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt!" Major Horton, aka Luz, replied, earning another bought of muffled laughter, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over as Frank was practically doubled over in silent laughter, which only made me laugh harder. "Now you cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!"

"Yes, sir!" Sobel replied, and with that, we were off. We were on the wrong objective and we knew that, but we just wanted to be away from Sobel and his horrible map reading skills.

I expected to get our passes revoked, but Sobel clearly had not figured out our plan. We were on our way to the pub later that evening. I was just about to leave the barracks when I felt a rough hand on my shoulder, pulling me back in.

"Dammit, Gonorrhea, what?" I asked, turning to face him. He threw a bag into my arms, offering no explanation before shoving me towards the bathroom. Before I could protest the door was closed. I grumbled to myself. There was no use fighting with that man.

Slowly I opened the bag, and inside was the most beautiful red dress I had ever seen...wait, dress? I scoffed, dropping it back into the bag, going to push the door open. "Very funny, guys, not happening." I pushed but the door didn't budge, and instead, I heard the familiar laugh from Bill on the other side.

"Well you're not coming out until it's happening doll, so put it on." He replied, and I let out a string of very unladylike curses, pushing on the door one more time before I finally consented.

I stripped out of my dress green's, finding the very feminine underwear and the nylons, something very hard to come by because of the rations. I pulled the dress on, having a little trouble zipping it up in the back. I got it halfway up, figuring Bill could help before I left. There was something else in the bottom of the bag...a wig, a blonde wig at that. Hey, at least he was being smart about the whole thing. I had never worn a wig before, so I simply pulled it on over my short hair, brushing back a few loose hairs and then focusing on myself in the mirror. I did not want to walk out like this.

"Bill, they're gonna recognize me...seriously, this is stupid." I called out to him, leaning against the door. He laughed again, fueling my irritation.

"There's makeup in there too, Watson. I thought of everything." He called back to me, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I wanted to smack him.

Truth be told, I didn't know the first damn thing about doing my makeup. I just had to guess and hope it looked reasonable. I grabbed the smaller bag from the pocket, slowly unzipping it. "What the hell?" I murmured, looking it over. I read the description on each of the bottles, and finally decided on using a bit of powder, rouge, mascara, and a blood red lipstick to match my dress. All in all, I didn't look half bad. "Can I come out now?" I asked, and after a moment the door opened.

Bill let out a wolf whistle, followed by a grin. "See, I knew this would work out well." He grabbed my arm and I pulled back, shaking my head.

"Someone's gonna recognize me and this'll all turn to shit, I guarantee it." I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna get sent home, or shot, or something." I brushed a piece of my hair from my eyes, and I felt him kneel in front of me.

"Doll, you look unrecognizable. And the guys will be so focused on your curves in that dress, they won't even be looking at your face...trust me." He spoke softly, and I slowly smirked, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Okay, fine...but I still need shoes." I nodded, standing up. He produced a pair of kitten heels, holding them out to me. "Really? I'm gonna fall flat on my goddamn face, I swear to fuck." I grumbled, slowly sliding them onto my feet before standing straight. "Let's get this shit over with." I sighed, taking his arm again as he led me out of the barracks.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay y'all, I'm really trying to make it up to you, so two chapters in two days! Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

And as a reward, for anyone that leaves a review, I'll write a oneshot per your request. If you already reviewed, the reward still stands!

Disclaimer - I do not own Band of Brothers or anything affiliated with them. All I own is Ashley/Asher. Thanks!

* * *

I had already almost fallen once, just stepping off the last porch step. I know clung desperately to Bill's arm, not because I wanted to but because I knew if I let go, I would fall.

"Listen, doll, can you loosen your grip? Jesus, you're given me bruises." Bill whined, and I whipped my head over to glare at him, squeezing his arm in response.

"Well, if somebody didn't insist on me wearing heels, this wouldn't have happened, would it?" I sharply replied, elbowing his ribs. "And if you call me doll one more time, I swear to God..."

Bill simply laughed, tucking his arm around my waist. I jumped at the unfamiliar feeling as he pulled me close, bringing a blush to my cheeks. "Would you rather me call you Private Watson?" His eyebrow arched and I immediately tensed.

"No...but you could call me by my name. I do still have one." I retorted, pushing his arm off of my waist. This guy was like my brother, and he had his hand dangerously close to my hips. It was an unfamiliar sensation, something I hadn't experienced even back home.

Bill sighed, taking my arm again as I stumbled on a loose bit of gravel. "Fine, then, what is your name?" He drawled, turning to look in my direction as we approached the pub.

"Ashley. Call me Ashley." I smirked, giving him a nod before I made my way into the building.

It was like in the movies, where the record scratches and everyone stops what they're doing to turn and stare. I stood in the doorway, a blush filling in my pale cheeks as I slowly walked over towards the bar. All the eyes followed me. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, reaching up to touch my warm cheeks as Bill came up behind me, smirking wider than ever.

"Nah, d-...Ashley, everyone's just admiring your beauty." He murmured quietly, and I reached around to smack his arm.

"You're so full of it." I grumbled, taking a seat at the bar and ordering a beer. Bill cleared his throat and gave her a look and she arched her eyebrow. What did he want? Can't women drink beer?

"You're sitting like a man...sit up straight and dammit, close your legs." He spoke quietly, and I quickly sat up straight. He was right. After practically three years of pretending to be a man, you almost start believing you are one.

I brushed a piece of hair from my eyes, crossing one leg over the other at the knee. Legs closed, because that's ladylike. This is why I hated being a lady.

I heard the familiar chorus of laughter and I turned towards the door in my chair, smirking as I watched my favorite men make their way inside.

Wait, they don't know who I am...they can't know who I am, right? I glanced over to Bill, and he shrugged, as if telling me to take my chances. I could tell them, or I could just wing it...I had to quickly make my decision as the men approached the bar. Don, Liebgott, George, Joe Toye, and Shifty all congregated around Bill, who happened to still be standing next to me.

I felt their eyes before I turned to face them, taking a sip of my beer with a smirk. I couldn't lie, this was pretty fun. Pretending to be someone I wasn't...but was I really pretending? No, I was actually Ashley Watson, a woman...pretending to be a man. Who was I really though?

I looked up and met the eyes of Joe Liebgott, his familiar smirk broadening as he looked me up and down. "Hello gorgeous...I'm Joe...mind if I steal a dance?" He extended his hand, and I looked at it for a moment before slipping my hand into his.

"Of course not...Bill, watch my drink?" I nodded over to him as I followed Joe onto the floor. My free hand went to his shoulder as his other drew me close by his waist, and we swayed to the slow beat of a Johnny Mercer song.

I couldn't help but blush at the close proximity. I finally looked up to see his eyes trained on me, and my blush darkened. "So, Asher Watson, you clean up well," Joe smirked.

I gasped, moving to step back but his hand on my waist was too strong. "How did you know?" I whispered, eyes moving around the room. "Who else knows? Did Bill tell you? I'm gonna kill him."

Joe laughed, a deep throaty laugh I felt in his chest pressed against me. "No, I'm just...observant." He murmured, and I slowly sighed.

"If you tell anyone, I will actually kill you. I'm just as clumsy with grenades as you are, Liebgott." I arched my eyebrow as I spoke. He didn't look the least bit intimidated, but the least he could do was pretend.

"Why would I tell anyone, when I can say I danced with the prettiest damn girl in this bar?" I felt a blush creeping back up onto my cheeks. Dammit, why couldn't I stop blushing? Why was he making me blush so much? Why was I letting him make me blush?

The song slowed to a stop and he finally let me go, sending me stumbling back to the bar. I quickly downed my beer, unable to do much of anything else. "Who all knows?" I whispered to Bill, and he shook his head, silently telling me he hadn't said a word. "Joe knows." I mouthed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Did you tell him?" He asked, ordering another beer.

"Why in the hell would I tell him? I'm not that stupid." I grumbled, taking a drink from the other beer.

I felt another presence behind me and I slowly turned, expecting to see Joe but coming face to face with George. By his gaze, I could tell he had no idea, and I intended to keep it that way. "My name's George...George Luz." He smirked, extending his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

I had a feeling I wasn't going to be off my feet much this evening, but when would I get this chance again. "Of course," I replied, taking his hand, slowly rising to my feet and allowing him to guide me back out to the dance floor, as You Go to My Head by Marlene Dietrich came on.

He held me close but not unreasonably close, just close enough that I could feel his warm breath and inhale his scent – army soap, cigarettes, and something distinctly masculine, distinctly George.

I slowly began to sing along, this was one of my favorite songs.

 _You go to my head_  
 _With a smile that makes my temperature rise_  
 _Like a summer with a thousand July's_  
 _You intoxicate my soul with your eyes_

I closed my eyes as I quietly sang and rested my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the beat. I felt the vibration against his skin and I realized he was speaking. I looked up quickly, a blush crossing my cheeks. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

George laughed, which only increased the blush on my pale cheeks. "You sing beautifully...you should get up there, sing something for us." He nodded, and I could only shyly look away in reply.

"I could never." I refused, slowly turning to look around the room. Joe's eyes followed me, and I swear I saw a hint of jealousy, but it was quickly gone as he turned away from me, focusing on the redhead to his left.

"What did you say your name was?" I heard George speak again, and I turned to look up at him with a small smile.

"I'm Ashley...Ashley W...Miller, Ashley Miller." I had started to say my last name, and if I said that I knew he would immediately know. I couldn't let him know, already too many people knew.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ashley," George smirked. His usual cocky asshole vibe that he always had with me was gone, replaced by this suave gentleman that danced me around the floor.

I barely registered that the song was over, until I felt his fingers underneath my chin, tilting my face up to look him in the eyes. Shit, what was he doing? Why was I was letting him do it? I didn't want to die with regrets. I wasn't dying with regrets. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips met mine, and I immediately felt like a school girl kissing behind the classroom. I pressed my body closer against him, feeling his arm encircling my waist as he pulled me impossibly close.

The song played out its final notes and I felt his lips pull away. I frowned slightly, not wanting the kiss to be over. He sensed my frown and a smirk appeared on his own countenance, brushing my cheek with his calloused fingers. "Come here tomorrow night." He said it more as a statement rather than a question, and I could only nod in reply as he pulled away.

Bill walked over to me, taking my arm with a wild Cheshire grin. "Let's get you home to bed." He nodded, and I was so lost in my thoughts and in that moment, I simply allowed him to pull me along and head back to the barracks.

A few moments of silence passed by when Bill spoke up. "So, you and Georgie?" His eyebrow arched, and I could only blush.

"He doesn't know it's me," I answered, looking over to him. "He wants me to meet him there again, tomorrow night...what am I gonna do? I don't have another dress." I was starting to worry then, what would I do?

"Listen, doll, you just leave that up to me, alright? I got you the first one, I'll take care of this one too. Now you get your butt to bed before the boys come back and suspect something." He shooed me into the barracks and I sighed, turning to wave goodbye. I assumed he was heading back to the pub. I needed to get a shower.

I stripped out of my dress and hit it inside my trunk, along with the heels, wig, and makeup. I hopped into the shower to quickly wash off the scent of Ashley and replace it with Asher. I heard voices just as I was finishing up, so I quickly threw on some skivvies, my binder, and a t-shirt and hopped into bed, pretending to look occupied.

Joe was the first one in, and he simply smirked in my direction before walking over to his bunk. I shook my head at him, and he held up his hands in defense. I knew he wouldn't say anything...or I hoped he wouldn't.

Don and Muck were next, in a heated argument about who saw the redhead first, followed by Shifty, Toye, Bill, and last but not least, George. He looked like he was on cloud nine, and I lifted the book I was pretending to read up to my eyes, hiding behind the cover.

Shit, what if he found out it was me? I had a very strong feeling this was not going to end well.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to the guest who gave me a lovely review, and actually gave me a really good idea! As always, disclaimer, I own nothing but Ash, and give the utmost respect to the men who fought for our freedom.

* * *

The following morning when I awoke it was quiet, really quiet. It was almost unnerving, not hearing the ruckus coming from the men. I slowly gathered my OD's and everything else I would need, pulling on a pair of pants before heading out of the barracks. I needed a shower, a chance to clear my head.

It was early enough that no one would be in the showers, not with how the night before had gone. It was refreshing to have a moment to myself. I stepped into the building, looking around briefly before walking to the shower furthest from the door. I had to be quick, just in case someone was around. I stepped into the shower, slowly closing my eyes as I felt the lukewarm water against my face. Boy was I gonna miss this when we finally head out to battle.

 **-George's POV-**

A pounding headache along with the yelling of the men in the barracks was enough to wake me up. I grumbled and moaned, shoved my head under my pillow, but I was awake...and in desperate need for another beer.

Finally, I gave up, slowly rising to sit on the edge of the bed, greeting my friends with a yawn.

"Fun night, Luz?" Skip asked with a playful smirk. Did he know something I didn't?

"Uh...yeah, I guess...I don't know, can't really remember much." I admitted after a moment, giving a slow smirk in his direction.

A chorus of laughs echoed around the barracks and I smirked. "You don't remember your sweetheart?" Bill asked, already popping a cigarette into his mouth. If the war didn't kill him, those cigarettes would.

"My what?" It took me a moment, and then it all clicked. "Ah, fuck, that girl...who could forget her, am I right?" I smirked, and another chorus of laughter filled the air.

"Did you get lucky?" Frank asked, and the silence was back, eager to hear my answer.

"Do you see a girl in my bed, Frank?" I replied, arching my eyebrow.

"Well...no, but..."

"Then, no, Frank, I did not get lucky." I chuckled, laying back, and Frank threw something at me. I didn't bother to look at it was, instead just simply laughing.

A moment of silence passed and I looked around, finally noticing one of us was missing. "Where's Ash?" I asked. We'd grown rather close recently, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Showers, probably." Bill shrugged. He was another one of her best friends...his? Whatever.

"Do y'all really think it's smart, letting a chick handle a gun like that?" Cobb spoke up, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, they let you handle a gun, don't they?" Malarkey replied, and Cobb gave a flustered sigh.

"You know she's not gonna be able to handle it...she'll be the first one to crack, I guarantee it." Cobb finally replied, and we were all startled when we heard the door open.

 **-Ash's POV-**

I heard every word, and I couldn't help but feel a little resentment. I thought they would stand up a little better for me, but I was mistaken. I gave Cobb a glare as I shoved my belongings into my trunk, before grabbing my sidearm and stalking out of the building. I needed to go blow off some steam.

I would be the first one to crack? Me? I had to prove myself over and over again to these guys, just because I didn't have something dangling between my legs.

I heard footsteps behind me and I sighed, briefly looking over my shoulder. "Oh, hey." I sighed, as Joe came to walk beside me.

"Cobb's a dick, you know that right?" He replied, turning to look at me. I gave a short laugh before slowly nodding, looking up to him.

"Of course I know that, I'm not dumb." I sighed, and we fell into a steady rhythm. "Do y'all really think that? That I'm this helpless little girl that's gonna crack as soon as the bullets start flying?"

Joe sighed, and I immediately rolled my eyes. He was stalling his answer. "I don't...but I don't know about the rest of the guys...I just...I don't know, Ash. I know you can handle yourself...hell, I've seen it a number of times. I just don't want to see you get hurt." I looked up to see his eyes on me and I couldn't meet his gaze.

"I just don't want to be coddled like I'm this helpless thing. I'm strong, I've proved that, haven't I? Protect me like you would protect one of the other men...not like I'm a woman." I realized we had stopped walking, and I looked up to him with a sigh. God, this was going to be complicated.

After a moment of silence, we started walking again, and he finally spoke, "If Cobb doesn't crack, that'll be a damn miracle." I laughed out loud.

"We lost Winters to battalion mess." Ranney entered the barn, and I turned to follow him.

"You're shitting me," Talbert answered, and I let out a groan.

"Nah, Strayer did it, while they try to figure out the procedures of his court martial," Ranney replied, and I leaned against the counter.

"Nixon better find a loophole and get him out of this," Talbert grumbled, and I looked between the two.

"And if he don't? Winters scrambles fucking eggs while the rest of us make the big jump with Sobel." I cursed and followed them off to tell the men.

We canceled any plans we had for the evening. Screw the pub, this was way more important. Our lives were in danger.

All the officers in Easy made a plan, and I stayed back in the barracks. I couldn't watch the men do this. But I know it needed to be done. None of us would follow that man into combat. Even if it meant the men would be lined up against the wall and shot for mutiny. They were willing to face that if it meant Sobel would be relieved of his position, all of us were. It was either die by the firing squad or die by Sobel's incompetence.

I sat on the bed, attempting to play a game of cards with Joe, trying to distract ourselves while we waited for the news. The boys had written their statements and turned them in, and it was only a matter of hours before they were called to stand before Colonel Sink.

I chewed on my nail for the hundredth time and George reached out from the bed beside me to smack my hand, making me glare. "You're gonna make yourself fucking bleed, goddammit."

"Yeah, whatever," I answered but put my hand down, shuffling through my hand.

"Hey Luz, what about your date tonight?" Joe asked, and I felt a blush cross my cheeks. I focused on the cards, hoping that if I didn't look up I wouldn't be noticed.

"Eh, oh well...she'll get over it, I'm sure. She's just a skirt, after all." George replied and I felt my jaw drop before I quickly righted myself. George still didn't know it was me.

I turned to look at Joe, shaking my head for a moment before my attention jumped to the doors as the men walked in and I looked between them all, slowly arching my eyebrow.

"Well, we didn't get shot," Bill answered, and I slowly rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, fucking idiot. What did he say?" I asked as they filed in, sitting on their respective bunks.

"Harris got transferred out of Easy and Ranney got bumped down to private, but that's it...I don't know what we did or if we fixed anything, but I hope to god something happens." Talbert answered, flopping back on the bed across from me.

This was gonna be a long ass night.

* * *

Our wish was granted and Sobel was out by the end of May. We had a new commander, a man named Meehan from Baker company. He was everything that Sobel was not and so much more, and I felt confident about following him into battle.

We were transferred to the Upottery airfield and we knew the jump would be happening in only a matter of days. We left our belongings in Aldbourne, taking only the essentials with us.

Buck, one of the new lieutenants, gave us our barrack assignments as we hopped off the back of the truck. I followed with 2nd platoon to my tent, dropping my stuff on my bed. We knew we wouldn't be spending a lot of time there, but none of us wanted to believe it.

After two years of training, we were finally heading out to war...to real war, real guns, real battle, real enemies. It certainly didn't feel real.

Even as we sat in the briefing, watching as Lt. Meehan gave us the instructions for our first real jump. We would be landing in France, in enemy territory of course.

We didn't know what day we would be dropping, or night rather. We didn't know how many of us would die, how many of us would live to even see the ground. But we didn't want to think about that.

None of us wanted to think about the fact that we could easily be killed...the fact that we could die before we even hit the ground.

"Three days supply of k-rations, chocolate bars, charms candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my webbing, my .45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, Hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenade, gamma grenade, TNT, this bullshit, and a pair of nasty skivvies!" Joe Toye ranted as we were all lined up on the field, attempting to gather our things for the jump.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sound of his aggravation, and Frank naively asked what his point was.

"This shit weighs much as I do! And I still got my chute, my reserve chute, my Mae West, and my M-1!" He retorted, trying to organize his things.

"Where you keeping your brass knuckles?" I asked with a smirk, and he turned to look at me, giving me the same contemplative smirk.

"I could use some brass knuckles." He answered and I could only laugh in reply.

I tried to set everything up, organizing it in things that I definitely needed, things I needed but I could live without, and things that I didn't need. They gave us a giant leg bag, an extra 80 lbs strapped to your leg, and I knew that sucker would be gone. I wasn't keeping anything of value in there.

I looked in the direction of Lip as he walked towards us, saying something about the G.I. Life insurance policy. I had that signed the day I volunteered. I didn't plan on using it.

Don and George both stared at the leg bag with annoyance, and I could only chuckle at their expressions.

"Does anybody know how the hell this thing works?" George asked, looking around.

I was still a bit ticked at him, but after a moment I stood up, taking the hook and hooking it into place. "You're welcome," I smirked, going back to sitting on the ground and eating the ice cream that was handed out.

Vest walked around, handing out letters that were signed by Colonel Sink.

George immediately began using his Colonel Sink voice, and I smirked despite the anticipation in the air. "Tonight...is the night...of nights. Today, as you read this, you are en route to the great adventure for which you have trained for over two years." By the end of his reading, he had given up on the impression, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"That's why they gave us ice cream," I grumbled, setting the empty plate on the ground with a sigh.

After a moment we heard Lt. Meehan's voice over the commotion and I looked towards where he stood upon the roof of the jeep.

"Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog...no jump tonight." I let out a groan, we all did. "The invasion has been postponed, we are on a 24-hour stand down."

I immediately stripped off the leg bag, setting it on the ground and letting out a sigh. "What the fuck are we supposed to do then?" I sighed, looking over at George and then towards Bill.

"There's a movie playing in the mess tent." Bill finally answered, and I nodded, grabbing my things to drop them in my tent.

As if the nerves weren't getting to us already.

* * *

As always, please review! Let me know what you guys think, if you like the way the story's going, etc! D-Day is next! (:


End file.
